All-New Shining Time Station (2019 sequel reboot)
All-New Shining Time Station is an all new upcoming American/British live action/CGI television series reboot sequel for the original Shining Time Station, beginning on January 2019. '' Live Cast Members (reprising their parts, except for Dan, Ginny and Midge, who's actor and actresses passed away not too long ago) * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (respective part in the series) * Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series) * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers (respective part in the series) * Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) * Michael Gambon as JB King (succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) * Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (replacing the late George Carlin respectively) * Jason Woliner as Matt Jones, Becky's husband and Felix and Olivia's father (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28) * Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones, Matt's wife and Felix and Olivia's mother (now 33 years old, taking over Midge's place at the fortune telling house, right after her passing at the age of 72) * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taking over Ginny's place at the farming business, right after her passing at the age of 69) New young kids at Shining Time Station cast members * Owen Wilder as Felix Jones * Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jones * Gavin Lewis as Jeffrey Lawson * Kylie Rogers as Janet Adamson * Connor Corum as Alex Albertson * Courtney Fansler as Chloe Hilbert * Lane Styles as Melanie Warner * Felix Avitia as Craig Johnson * Isaac Brown as Aiden Katzenberg Voice cast members in ''All-New Thomas and Friends story segments *Michael J. Fox as Thomas (voice, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game franchise) *Richard Horvitz as Percy (voice, ever since Dagget's voice on The Angry Beavers) *Ringo Starr as Gordon (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Henry (voice) *Ben Stiller as James (voice) *Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Duck (voice) *Travis Willingham as Oliver (voice) *Dustin Hoffman as Toby (voice) *Frank Welker as Edward (voice) *David Spade as Bill (voice) *Tom Kenny as Ben (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice) *Arnold Schwarzengger as Diesel 10 (voice) *Tom Wilson as Splatter (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) *Neil Morrissey as Jack (voice) *Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) *Jim Cummings as Murdoch (voice) *Kath Soucie as Emily (voice) *Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Rosie (voice) *Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Daisy (voice) *Craig Ferguson as Donald (voice) *Gerard Butler as Douglas (voice) *Cheech Marin as Bertie (voice) *Bailee Madison as Flora (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) *David Collins as Thomas's Driver (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice) *Jason Marsden as Trevor (voice) *Mike Myers as Terence (voice) *Estelle Harris as Elizabeth (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice) *Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) *Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) *Nathan Lane, Jack Black and Will Ferrell as the Freight Cars (voices) *Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) *Thomas Sangster as James's Driver (voice) *Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) *Pierce Brosnan as Stanley (voice) *John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) *Angela Lansbury as the Fat Controller's Wife (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) *Eric Idle as Toad (voice) *Melissa Altro as Belle (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Arthur (voice) *Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice) *Matthew Broderick as Neville (voice) *Denis Leary as George (voice) *James May as BoCo (voice) *Harry Shearer as Thumper (voice) *Jess Harnell as Alfie (voice) *John Glover as Nigel (voice) *Luke Perry as Mr. Percival (voice) *Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kyndly (voice) *Seth Green and Mike Judge as Arry and Bert (voices) *Ellen David as Mrs. Percival (voice) *Edie McClurg as Annie (voice) *Candi Milo as Clarabel (voice) *Steve Guttenberg as Brian (voice) *Jeff Bridges as Ethan (voice) *Brendan Fraser as Eric (voice) *Sean Bean as Harambe (voice, named after the late Harambe the Gorilla, in memoriam) *Lacey Chabert as Sadie (voice) *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan (voice) *Nicole Oliver as Caroline (voice) *Paul McCartney as Rodney (voice) *Crispin Glover as Aaron (voice) *Ian McKellen as Corey (voice) *Adam Sandler as Lucas (voice) Trivia Notices * The Harry Potter movie cast member Emma Watson give her voice to Mavis in the show * Steve Guttenberg, Jeff Bridges, Crispin Glover, Brendan Fraser and Lacey Chabert team up to voice new railroad engine characters: Brian, Ethan, Eric, Sadie and Aaron. * The former Beatles rock band members and Thomas and Friends former narrator, Paul McCartney voices another new railroad engine character: Rodney, while Ringo Starr gives his voice to Gordon in the show. * John Cleese and Angela Lansbury give their voices to the Fat Controller and his wife in this show. * The Lord of the Rings movie actors, Sean Bean and Ian McKellen voice Harambe and Corey in this show. * The 3 Simpsons voice cast members, Harry Shearer, Tress MacNeille and Hank Azaria voice Thumper, Madge and Cranky in this show. * The Toy Story movie series voice cast members, Estelle Harris and Timothy Dalton voice Elizabeth and Harold in this show. * Michael J. Fox gives his voice to Thomas in this show. * The Inside Out series voice cast members, Amy Poehler, Bill Hader and Mindy Kaling voice Rosie, Percy and Emily's drivers in this show. * John Leguizamo replaces Tom Jackson respectively. * Adam Sandler gives his voice to Lucas in this show. Jukebox Band voice cast members * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing (voice) * Olga Marin as Didi (voice) * Wayne White as Tex (voice) * Craig Marin as Rex (voice) * Vaneese Thomas as Grace (voice) List of seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 Gallery Respective Stacy Jones actress.jpg|Didi Conn as Stacy Jones, Matt's aunt, Becky's aunt in law and Felix and Olivia's great aunt (respective part in the series) Respective Schemer actor.jpg|Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series) Respective Billy actor.jpg|Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers (respective part in the series) Grownup Matt Jones.jpg|Jason Woliner as Matt Jones, Becky's husband and Felix and Olivia's father (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement to spend more time with the new young kids and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28) Becky now grown up.png|Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones, Matt's wife, Stacy's niece in law and Felix and Olivia's mother (now 33 years old, taken over the fortune telling business right after Midge Smoot's passing at the age of 72) Now grown up.jpg|Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 35 years old, taken over the farming business ever since Ginny Johnson's passing at the age of 66) Replacement JB King actor.jpg|Michael Gambon as JB King (succeeding from Mart Hulswit respectively) Replacement Barton Winslow actor.jpg|Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) Mr. Conductor actor.jpg|Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (replacing the late George Carlin respectively) Felix Jones actor.jpg|Owen Vaccaro as Felix Jones, Matt and Becky's twin son, Olivia's twin brother and Stacy's twin great nephew Olivia Jones.jpg|Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Jones, Matt and Becky's twin daughter, Felix's twin sister and Stacy's twin great niece Jeffrey Lawson.jpg|Gavin Lewis as Jeffrey Lawson Janet Adamson.jpg|Kylie Rogers as Janet Adamson Alex Albertson.jpg|Connor Corum as Alex Albertson Chloe Hilbert.jpg|Courtney Fansler as Chloe Hilbert Melanie Warner.jpg|Lane Styles as Melanie Warner Craig Johnson.jpg|Felix Avitia as Craig Johnson Aiden Katzenberg.jpg|Issac Ryan Brown as Aiden Katzenberg 3D animated Thomas.png|Thomas (voiced by Michael J. Fox, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game franchise) Percy picture.png|Percy (voiced by Richard Horvitz, ever since Dagget's voice on The Angry Beavers) Gordon picture.png|Gordon (voiced by Ringo Starr, ever since his voice acting work and narrations in the original classic Thomas and Friends television series) Henry picture.png|Henry (voiced by Dan Castellaneta, ever since Joe Quimby's voice in The Simpsons franchise) James picture.png|James (voiced by Ben Stiller, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar movie series) Mavis picture.png|Mavis (voiced by Emma Watson, ever since Hermoine's voice in the Harry Potter video game series) Duck picture.png|Duck (voiced by Jeff Bennett, ever since Clay's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Oliver picture.png|Oliver (voiced by Travis Willingham, ever since Joe with Yellow Hat's voice on Regular Show) Toby picture.png|Toby (voiced by Dustin Hoffman, ever since Shifu's voice in the Kung Fu Panda movie series) Edward picture.png|Edward (voiced by Frank Welker, ever since Fred Jones' voice in the Scooby-Doo franchise) Bill picture.png|Bill (voiced by David Spade, ever since Kuzco's voice on The Emperor's New Groove) Ben picture.png|Ben (voiced by Tom Kenny, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Lady picture.png|Lady (voiced by Tara Charendoff, ever since Twilight Sparkles' voice on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Diesel 10 picture.png|Diesel 10 (voiced by Arnold Schwarzengger, his own voice) Splatter picture.png|Splatter (voiced by Tom Wilson, his own voice) Dodge picture.png|Dodge (voiced by Seth MacFarlane, ever since Stewie Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) Jack picture.png|Jack (voiced by Neil Morrissey, his own voice) Stepney picture.png|Stepney (voiced by Alec Baldwin, ever since the title character's voice in The Boss Baby (2017)) Murdoch picture.png|Murdoch (voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since Cat's voice on CatDog) Emily picture.png|Emily (voiced by Kath Soucie, ever since Sally Acorn's voice in the best Sonic the Hedgehog television cartoon franchise) Molly picture.png|Molly (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, ever since Cindy Vortex's voice on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Rosie picture.png|Rosie (voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Diesel picture.png|Diesel (voiced by Tim Curry, his own voice) Daisy the Diesel Rail Car picture.png|Daisy (voiced by Cree Summer Francks, ever since Tessa and Vanessa James's voices on Pepper Ann) Donald picture.png|Donald (voiced by Craig Ferguson, his own voice) Douglas picture.png|Douglas (voiced by Gerard Butler, his own voice) Bertie picture.png|Bertie (voiced by Cheech Marin, ever since Ramone's voice in the Cars movie series) Flora picture.png|Flora (voiced by Bailee Madison, ever since Penelope's voice on Sofia the 1st) Isobella picture.png|Isobella (voiced by Nancy Cartwright, ever since various shows) Thomas's Driver.png|Thomas's Driver (voiced by John Kassir, ever since additional voice works) Madge picture.png|Madge (voiced by Tress MacNeille, ever since Agnes Skinner's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Elizabeth picture.png|Elizabeth (voiced by Estelle Harris, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) Mrs. Kyndley picture.png|Mrs. Kyndley (voiced by Maggie Smith, her own voice) 'Arry picture.png|'Arry (voiced by Seth Green, ever since Chris Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) Bert picture.png|Bert (voiced by Mike Judge, ever since Hank Hill's voice in the King of the Hill franchise) Mrs. Percival picture.png|Mrs. Percival (voiced by Ellen David, ever since Bitzi Baxter's voice in the Arthur classic cartoon animted series) Brian the Fearless Engine.png|Brian (voiced by Steve Guttenberg, ever since Carey Mahoney's voice in the Police Academy movie series) Ethan the Brave Engine.png|Ethan (voiced by Jeff Bridges, his own voice) Eric the Wonder Engine.png|Eric (voiced by Brendan Fraser, his own voice) Harambe the Mighty Engine.png|Harambe (voiced by Sean Bean, ever since Regis Lucis Caelum's voice in Final Fantasy XV) Sadie, another new railroad engine character.png|Sadie (voiced by Lacey Chabert, her own voice) Billy picture.png|Billy (voiced by Rob Paulsen, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) Belle picture.png|Belle (voiced by Kate Harbour, her own voice) George picture.png|George (voiced by Denis Leary, ever since Diego's voice in the Ice Age movie series) Neville picture.png|Neville (voiced by Matthew Broderick, ever since Simba's voice in The Lion King movie series) Cranky picture.png|Cranky (voiced by Hank Azaria, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Thomas's Driver (voiced by David Collins, his own voice) Fat Controller picture.png|The Fat Controller (voiced by John Cleese, ever since King Harold's voice in Shrek 2, Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After: The Final Chapter (flashback beginning)) Fat Controller's Wife picture.png|The Fat Controller's Wife (voiced by Angela Lansbury, ever since Mrs. Potts' voice in Beauty and the Beast (1991) and Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Percy's Driver picture.png|Percy's Driver (voiced by Bill Hader, his own voice) Henry's Driver picture.png|Henry's Driver (voiced by Owen Wilson, ever since Lightning McQueen's voice in the Cars movie series) Arthur picture.png|Arthur (voiced by Eddie Murphy, ever since Donkey's voice in the Shrek movie series) Billy's Driver picture.png|Billy's Driver (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, ever since Tom Smith's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Toad picture.png|Toad (voiced by Eric Idle, his own voice) Ryan picture.png|Ryan (voiced by Eddie Redmayne, his own voice) Emily's Driver.jpg|Emily's Driver (voiced by Mindy Kaling, her own voice) Rosie's Driver.png|Rosie's Driver (voiced by Amy Poehler, her own voice) Corey the Little Black Engine.png|Corey (voiced by Ian McKellan, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) Aaron the Little Black Engine.png|Aaron (voiced by Crispin Grover, his own voice) Rodney the Hip Engine.png|Rodney (voiced by Paul McCartney, ever since his voice acting work in The Simpsons season 7 episode: Lisa the Vegetarian) Lucas the South Western Engine.png|Lucas (voiced by Adam Sandler, his own voice) Eugene the Bold Engine.png|Eugene (voiced by Nick Kroll, ever since Gunter's voice in the SING! movie series) Mason the Daring Engine.png|Mason (voiced by Mel Gibson, ever since Rocky's voice in the Chicken Run movie series) Category:Reboots Category:Shining Time Station Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas & Friends series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Universal Pictures